Opération le prince des fleurs
by Chromiie
Summary: Une jeune Temari en fleurs.


Masashi Kishimoto est le papa de Naruto et de tous ses personnages.

30 OTP challenge : jour 29 : faire quelque chose de doux. Le thème le plus étrange de ce challenge!

* * *

Opération : Le prince des fleurs

Temari s'appliquait à réaliser sa couronne de fleurs. Elle avait souvent regardé Ino le faire, et se souvenait parfaitement de chaque étape. Elle avait choisi minutieusement chacune des fleurs dont elle allait se servir. Elle en avait cueilli des jaunes des chrysanthèmes des blés, des tulipes sylvestres, et des jonquilles. Elle en avait aussi ramassé des bleues des bleuets, des ceratostigmas, et des myosotis. Rassembler toutes ces fleurs lui avait pris du temps et de l'énergie. Le terrain dans lequel Kurenai-sensei les laissait jouer elle et ses petits camarades était immense. Elle l'avait parcouru en long en large et en travers, tout en évitant les autres filles et leurs questions indiscrètes, et les garçons qui couraient comme des fous. Le plus difficile avait sûrement été de toutes les attacher ensemble, mais avec de la concentration et de la patience, elle y était finalement parvenue. Elle était assez fière du résultat, et se dit qu'elle ne ferait pas cela tous les jours. A présent que c'était terminé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le retrouver, pas simple avec un terrain de jeu aussi vaste, elle réalisa bientôt que lors de sa quête de fleurs elle ne l'avait pas croisé.

« -Mais où est-il cet idiot ?, se demanda-t-elle.

La journée allait bientôt se finir et il lui serait impossible d'examiner la zone dans le temps qui lui restait.

-Je ne peux pas demander aux autres s'ils l'ont vu, ils risqueraient d'être curieux. Je dois donc me débrouiller toute seule, se dit-elle.

Elle élimina les endroits qu'elle avait déjà visité en se promenant, s'il n'y était pas là lorsqu'elle y était passée il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il y soit maintenant, tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Elle marchait depuis un bon moment rencontrant beaucoup de garçons, sauf bien sûr celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle avait vu Naruto poursuivre son petit frère Gaara, Shino, Sasuke, Choji, Kiba et son chien Akamaru ainsi que Shikamaru , qui pour une fois était en mouvement. De loin, elle avait aperçu Tenten jouer avec Neji et Lee et son autre frère Kankuro, et un peu plus loin Sakura, Ino et Hinata faire de la balançoire. Sa meilleure amie Kurotsuchi était malade et n'avait pas pu venir.

-Il ne s'est tout de même pas envoler ?, elle commençait à se poser des questions.

Elle se tapota les joues, il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne, elle refusait de perdre contre lui . Elle n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa couronne et fut soulagée de constater qu'elle était toujours intacte. C'était une bonne chose, et cela serait parfait lorsqu'elle le retrouverait. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, une silhouette attira son attention, et elle se précipita vers elle. Enfin, il était là , lorsqu'elle parvint à son niveau, elle vit qu'il s'était assoupi, contre un arbre, un carnet de croquis entre les mains.

-Il est vraiment mignon comme ça, admit-elle un petit sourire attendri sur le visage.

L'occasion était parfaite, et elle n'allait pas la rater ! Elle s'approcha tout doucement ,et une fois à une bonne distance, déposa délicatement la couronne sur sa tête. Elle fronça les sourcils, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle l'avait mise de travers. Elle la replaça comme il faut , et le contempla. Même comme ça, il était adorable, elle ne comprenait pas comment les autres filles ne pouvaient pas craquer pour lui ,et lui préféraient Sasuke. Elle allait se reculer, mais vit que cela lui était impossible. Trop occupée à ajuster la couronne, elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'il avait levé les bras, et la retenait prisonnière.

-Tu ne crois pas être trop vieille pour jouer à la poupée Temari-chan, murmura Deidara en ouvrant les yeux.

-D'abord je ne joue pas à la poupée, je te mets une couronne sur la tête , c'est différent, le contredit-elle vexée de s'être fait avoir si facilement.

-Une couronne tu dis , intéressant, cela fait donc de moi un roi si je comprends bien, répondit-il concentré.

-Non, pour le moment tu n'es qu'un prince, tu deviendras roi lorsque ton père ne sera plus là , et que tu auras épousé une princesse qui deviendra reine, lui expliqua-t-elle en secouant négativement la tête.

Elle avait un air triomphant sur le visage, et lui faisait son petit côté miss je-sais-tout , surtout lorsqu'il est question d'histoire. Il aimait bien la voir comme cela, elle était intelligente, aimait le montrer et prouver aux garçons qu'elle était aussi douée , si ce n'était plus qu'eux. En général, il trouvait les filles idiotes, il n' y avait qu'à regarder Ino et Sakura, obsédées par Sasuke, pour s'en apercevoir, et il remerciait les dieux qu'elles soient plus jeunes que lui, il ne les avait pas en classe, contrairement au fils Uchiha.

-Cela risque d'être long en attendant que père ne soit plus là , soupira-t-il.

-Deidara-kun, débuta-t-elle.

\- Il ne me reste plus que ça, puisque ma reine ,je l'ai déjà, affirma-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hypnotisée par l'intensité de son regard, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite, la bague en fleurs qu'il venait de lui glisser au doigt. Lorsqu'elle le découvrit, ses joues rosirent. Elle venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu.

-Tu vois Temari-chan, il n'y a pas que toi qui sait faire des bijoux en fleurs...Un jour la bague que tu portes sera une vraie, et elle sera la plus belle qu'aucune fille n'est jamais eu, promit-il .

Elle rit ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, émue de sa déclaration, bien qu'elle ne ne lui dirait pas ,fierté oblige et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils n'étaient que des enfants de dix ans, il n'était que le prince des fleurs et elle la princesse des champs, ils verraient plus tard pour l'or et l'argent.


End file.
